Souviens toi de nous
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Hermione reconnaît le visage de son ancien amant sur la couverture d'une revue de quidditch ce qui ramène des souvenirs douloureux... [ OS ]


**Note:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling, les paroles sont à Hélène Ségara(ou à ses paroliers aucune idée) et proviennent de la chanson Parlez moi de nous . Bonne lecture. 

Hermione Granger se promenait sur le chemin de traverse lorsque son regard fut attiré par une des couvertures de journaux. Curieuse, elle s'approcha du stand et observa la couverture qui l'avait arrêté...C'était une revue de quidditch qui présentait la nouvelle équipe d'Angleterre et le capitaine faisait la première page. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son amour de jeunesse, il n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux roux avaient juste un peu poussé. Elle resta là, immobile, à contempler le visage de celui qui lui avait volé son coeur il y a quelques années. Ron et Hermione étaient sortis ensemble lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, et puis Ron Weasley l'avait quitté pour Parvati, cela avait brisé la jeune préfete qui ne serait probablement plus là si Harry et Ginny ne l'avaient pas épaulé. Aucun des deux n'avait pris partie entre les deux anciens amants, qui leur en étaient reconnaissant. Hermione avait été effondré suite à leur rupture et puis elle s'était relevée parce que malgré tout la vie continuait. Elle avait eu quelques aventures, mais aucun des autres hommes qu'elle avait cru aimer n'avait su la faire chavirer comme Ron le faisait, et le faisait encore. Peut-être parce qu'elle cherchait des ressemblances avec le rouquin au moindre de leur geste, de leur parole ou parce qu'elle était toujours éperdument amoureuse de son meilleur ami, même si elle niait cette évidence. Suite à leur aventure, Ron et elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact, surement une décision de cette _chère_ Parvati...

_Avec le poids des années  
J'ai cherché nos baisers  
Mais après toi le verbe aimer  
S'est fermé est comme usé  
Il y a sur mon corps  
Le feu de tes doigts  
Quelquefois_

Elle se décida finalement à acheter la revue afin de lire l'article sur le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et transplana directement chez elle. Elle déposa ses quelques achats dans le salon, pris un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, et revint s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle partageait cet appartement avec Ginny, qui avait accepté de ne pas recevoir Ron en sa présence, depuis la fin de la scolarité de la rouquine. Il n'était ni trop ni trop petit, et elles l'avaient décoré toutes les deux durant de nombreux week-end. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione à ses souvenirs, puis se fana lorsque ses yeux noisettes tombèrent sur la revue...Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus refuser la triste vérité, elle était encore amoureuse de celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur, comment expliquer autrement cet attrait soudain pour le quidditch?

_Ce qu'on croyait mort  
A dormi tout au fond de moi  
et s'éveille encore  
Quelquefois_

Elle émit un rire amer lorsqu'elle pensa que leur amour avait survécu à la guerre mais pas à Parvati Patil. Comment cette espèce de pimbêche écervelée avait pu charmer SON Ronald? Quand elle était sortis avec le jeune rouge et or, elle s'était laissée bercer par les dires des autres. Elle avait fini par croire ce qu'ils lui disaient, qu'elle et Ron étaient prédestinés et qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. Elle avait été vraiment stupide de les croire, elle qu'on surnommait miss-je-sais-tout était tombée dans le panneau. Ron lui aurait dit «mais ma mione, tout n'est pas écrit dans tes livres», des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, puis coulèrent à flot, comme si un barrage les avaient trop longtemps empêcher de glisser sur les joues d'Hermione.

_Près de toi j'ai trop rêvé  
A hier, à jamais  
Mon cœur avait oublié  
Quelque part de s'ancrer_

Après quelques minutes, Hermione se calma, essuya rageusement ses larmes et jeta cette stupide revue à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était presque parvenue à se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, enfin ! Et cet article venait de réduire tous ses efforts à néant. Elle s'énerva un instant toute seule, puis décida d'aller prendre un bain, cela aurait le mérite de l'apaiser. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, que Ginny et elle avaient transformé en véritable spa, fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, à cette vision elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer «tu m'étonnes qu'il t'ai quitté, tu as une tête à faire peur ma pauvre». Elle prit quelques huiles essentielles et des boules de savon dans un des placards, coupa l'eau et se glissa dans la baignoire. A peine fut-elle installée qu'une douce musique retentit dans la salle de bain, c'était une ingénieuse idée de sa colocatrice. Elle se prélassa dans son bain, la musique l'avait toujours calmé et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Enfin, elle quitta sa bulle de tranquillité et enfila un kimono avant de se diriger vers sa chambre où elle s'habilla. Puis, elle retourna dans le salon où elle fut surprise de trouver sa meilleure amie:

«C'est à toi ça? lui dit la rouquine en lui montrant la revue  
-Oui j'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de m'intéresser à notre fabuleuse équipe!

-Mione, mens-toi si tu veux, mais tu ne parviendras pas à me faire croire que tu t'intéresses au quidditch...tu veux qu'on en parle?

-Biensur, ça te dirait d'aller voir le prochain match avec moi?

-Hermione ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait bon qu'on en parle sérieusement?

-de quoi?

-de mon crétin de frère...Tu sais celui dont tu ne t'es jamais remise, Hermione, ne me fuis pas comme tu le fuis s'il te plait. Parles moi...

-Qu'y a-t-il à dire, hein? Que je n'ai pas su le garder, qu'il a suffit qu'une ptse le drague pour qu'il me quitte? Ginny qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait hein? Dis moi, je t'en supplie, dis le moi pour que je puisse changer et le récupérer parce que j'en creve de _vivre_ sans lui.» Hermione ne put ajouter un seul mot tellement elle pleurait, son amie vint la prendre dans ses bras en maudissant mentalement son frère d'avoir gâcher leur histoire pour une amourette passagère. Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de Ron, c'est qu'il avait quitté Parvati deux mois plus tard. Ginny regrettait de ne pas avoir forcé Hermione à l'écouter, alors peut être qu'elle ne serait pas aussi détruite aujourd'hui...

«Hermione, il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de Ron...

-je ne veux rien savoir Gin, plus rien, je...je voudrais juste l'oublier, tu comprends?

-j'ai toujours respecté ton choix, mione, seulement je veux plus te voir comme ça à cause lui, tu vois tu es ma meilleure amie, mais aussi stupide soit-il c'est mon frère, et je ne supporte plus de vous voir vous détruire chacun de votre côté, non Mione laisse-moi finir, ça n'a que trop duré, Ronald n'est plus avec Parvati, il n'a eu aucune liaison sérieuse ensuite.

-et alors?

-Mione, vous refaites les mêmes erreurs qu'à Poudlard, vous refusez de regarder la vérité en face. Hermione je sais, plus que quiconque, qu'il t'a fait souffrir, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de vous laisser une seconde chance?

-Qui te dit qu'il m'aime encore? Je ne pourrais pas supporter à un rejet de sa part Gin...

-Ses yeux parlent pour lui, quand on reparle de Poudlard il a toujours ce sourire triste, dès qu'il tombe sur une de vos photos ses yeux s'assombrissent et lorsqu'il a trop bu il se met à hurler qu'il t'aime et qu'il a fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en quittant sa princesse. Et ne proteste pas, tu es la seule qu'il est appelé ainsi.

-Soite, mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas...

-Oh je t'en prie Mione, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ça fait deux ans que tu en meurs d'envie alors fonces ! Allez files t'habiller, je t'emmène, de force ou de gré, dîner au terrier!»

Hermione se dirigea donc vers sa chambre où elle se changea. Elle choisit un pantalon noir qui soulignait élégamment ses courbes, un bustier rouge, et ajouta une veste noire à son ensemble, puis elle se coiffa et se maquilla. Enfin elle partit en direction de la cheminée, sans voir le sourire de sa meilleure amie, attendit Ginny afin qu'elles partent ensemble au terrier. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent tout le monde étaient déjà arrivé, et Molly vint les prendre dans ses bras. Durant tout le repas, Ron fuit le regard d'Hermione ce qui lui valut de nombreux coups de coude de la part de Fred et Georges ce qui finit par faire rire tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, Ron demanda à l'élue de son coeur de le suivre dehors, celle-ci le suivit sans réticence, après tout elle était venue pour cela. Pourtant aucun mot ne fut prononcé, le regard bleu du jeune homme plongea dans ses yeux noisettes et ils n'eurent besoin de rien d'autre que l'amour qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Hésitant, Ron se rapprocha de _sa_ Mione, replaça tendrement une des mèches bouclées derrière l'oreille de son âme soeur, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut d'abord timide, puis il fut passionné, Ron plaça sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille afin de la rapprocher de lui, lorsqu'il sentit son corps contre lui il ne put s'empêcher de gémir ce qui les fit sourire. Front contre front, ils restèrent là, à chercher leurs réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. Ron brisa le silence en murmurant «pardon» mais Hermione le fit taire en commençant un nouveau baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les deux amants murmurèrent d'une seule voix «je t'aime».

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
